


In Plain Sight

by owlmoose



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose
Summary: Velora comes to visit Vex, and they have a talk about leaving home.





	In Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2017 round of Ladies Bingo, to the prompt "Camouflage". Set post-Vox Machina canon, alludes to endgame spoilers.

Winters were long and hard in Whitestone, which made the warm sunshine of spring all the sweeter. On one such day, Vex's sister Velora came to visit. She stepped out of the teleportation circle, dropped her knapsack at her feet, and launched herself straight into Vex's arms. "Vex'alia!"

Vex hugged her back. "Are you on break from school?"

Velora disentangled herself, then nodded. "For a whole week."

"You picked a good time for it." Vex gestured out the window. "Most of my friends are coming in for a banquet tonight, and the last of the snow finally melted just a few days ago. Would you like to take a walk?"

"Yes please," Velora said with an emphatic nod. "I love the forest around Whitestone."

Vex and Velora went to the room in Vex's estate where Velora always stayed when visiting Whitestone, and after dropping the bags, picking up Trinket, and grabbing a picnic lunch from the kitchen, the threesome made their way into the woods. The day outside lived up to its promise from the window: late morning sunlight streaming through the trees, light pollen particles floating lazily through the beams, wildflowers in the clearings, buds and flowers just beginning to open on the upper branches. It was a wonderland of yellows and light greens, mixed with the darker evergreen of the trees higher up the side of the mountains. 

"It's so pretty here," Velora said. "Much nicer than the forests near Syngorn."

"I think so, too." Vex took a deep breath of the rich earth, still wet from the recently-melted snow. "Of all the forests I've been to, I think this one may be my favorite."

Velora grinned up at her. "And not just because Percy lives here?"

Vex smiled back and poked her sister in the shoulder. "No. Although I won't deny that it helps."

Velora giggled, and they walked on in silence for a few more minutes. When she spoke again, they had moved deeper into the wood, where there were fewer flowers and more downed logs, and the sound of birdsong more distant as they sought the light further up in the trees. "Could you show me how to live in the woods?”

Vex paused, then turned to look at Velora. “We can camp in the woods any time you like,”she said. “And I’d be happy to teach you woodcraft, but why do you ask?” 

Velora shrugged. “You and Vax went to live in the woods when you weren’t much older than me. So isn’t it my turn?”

Vex sat down on a fallen log and patted the spot next to her. Velora took a seat and looked up at her expectantly while Trinket settled at their feet. “Are you unhappy in Syngorn?” Vex asked.

"It's okay," Velora said. "I'm learning a lot in school and I have friends I like. But, it's kinda boring." She heaved a sigh, and her expression looked so much like Vax in his most sullen of teenager moods that Vex had to stifle a laugh. "I want to start having adventures. Like you and Vax did. I love hearing about your adventures."

"They were some pretty good adventures," Vex acknowledges. "And I'm glad to have had them. But Velora..." She rested an arm around her little sister's shoulders. "You understand that living in Syngorn was quite different for me and Vax than it is for you, don't you?. High elves aren't always very kind to half-elves. And--" She stopped herself; despite her own feelings, she tried hard not to bad-mouth Syldor in front of Velora. He hadn't been the greatest father to his by-blows, but he treated Velora well, and she didn't want to upset their family balance. "--and we never felt right there."

"And Father didn't really want you there," Velora softly corrected her. "I understand, Vex. I love Father, but I know he's not perfect. And he especially wasn't perfect in the way he treated you." She glanced up with a smile. "But I'm glad you've come to a bit of a truce now. If only because I get to see you more."

Vex hugged Velora tightly to her side. "I'm glad for that too, sweetie." 

"Do you like Syngorn better now?" Velora snuggled closer in, resting her head on Vex's shoulder.

"I-- hmm." Vex thought for a moment. "As an ambassador, and a lady, I fit in society in a way I didn't when I was a girl. I can play a role that makes me feel more comfortable. A sort of camouflage, if you will. I don't know if I'd go so far as to say that I _like_ Syngorn. But I like fitting in. And I like seeing you, and your mother, and representing the interests of Whitestone. That's what really matters."

Velora nodded; Vex let go of Velora and turned to face her. "Now. You may be a bit young for more adventures yet, but that doesn't mean we can't spent more time in the forest. You've been taking more lessons from the fencing master?" After the misadventure with Vecna, Vex had spoken with their father about getting Velora some basic self-defense training. For once, Syldor had actually listened. 

In answer, Velora pulled out a small dagger and flipped it around, catching the handle with ease. "You mean like this?"

"Just like that," Vex said. "Now, speaking of camouflage, let me show you how to make up a little burrow where you can hide in plain sight." Her smile widened. "Want to surprise Auntie Keyleth?"

Velora laughed. "Do I ever!"

"All right," Vex said. "I bet she'll come walking by here later today. Let's see if you can hide yourself next to this log so well that she'll never know you're here."


End file.
